Madeline Cadencia Summers
A/N: I'm going to create a new account here because I lost mine, and besides, I'm writing a new story collection and I have to create a new wiki page. Madeline Cadencia Summers Full Name: Madeline Cadencia Summers Amanda The Third. Gender: Female Species: Alpha penguin. Relatives: Julie Summers (little evil adoptive sister), Cadence (Mother), Franklin/Franky (father), Lorence Falls (adoptive father), The Director (adoptive mother), Rookie (boyfriend), Sam and Tam (cousins), Jewel (aunt) and Charles (uncle). Age: 12 and a half Friends: Rookie, JetPack Guy, Emanuelle, Dot, Bambadee, Mr Cow2, Mart456t, Gary, Rockhopper, Kimberly, Jean (Shadow Boy) and Aldwin. Enemies: Devin, Herbert, Tusk, Rory (not the constructor) and Ronan (member of another band, enemy of her father), Silver/Julie and Squidzoid. Job: EPF agent, singer and Dj. Nicknames: Cadencia, Madi, Alphy, Gamma Girl and Lilly. Characteristics: Friendly, Helpful, Strong, Fast, Beautiful, annoying, funny, good singer, potterhead, intelligent, stubborn and happy. Stars chosen: Algenib (Gamma Pegasi) and Ankaa (Alpha Phoenicis). Appearence Normal Clothes: She uses a blue dress, with brown coat, brown belt, owl gold necklace and squared shoes. She us ually changes her visual to be not recognized as Cadence's daughter, but it doesn't work anyways. She also wear purple glasses and blue bracelets. She never uses her special shoes when she went to EPF or walk. Dj Clothes: She is like her normal appearence, but instad of using squared pink shoes, she uses Cadence's shoes (is from her mother, a memory) and never take it out. She also wear, instead of the owl necklace, her mother's scarf. She says that brings more luck and she never fails on shows, and also says it brings her voice back to life. EPF clothes: In EPF, She uses a purple (or indigo) blouse with pink flowers, with white coat, brown belt, owl gold necklace and squared shoes. She also carry a staff with her in case of a fan appear. Or Herbert. She also can carry a broom. A/N: It cannot appear here, but she have an ear-microphone on the side of the ear like Meloetta's one, and can sign with it. It is not like her mother's headphones, but her mother bought it for her when she was 3. She also have a V mark on the flank, but it have no keloids, witch is very strange. Like her mother, she also have two eyelashes on each eye. History of her Entrace in EPF Cadencia was new on Club Penguin, and when she received a letter of her entrace in EPF, she got very exciting. She was very happy because both her and her sister could enter in EPF, since they done the test together. Cadencia wasn't called by her real name, just Cadencia, because she never told her real name to no one. Then, Gary gave her a mission to save A. Artic's puffles. She done the mission alone, but Cadencia accidentaly discovers she is afraid of heights and almost fall of the mountain. Cadencia never liked to be shy, and she's very talkative. But when she looks at the sea, she gots very exciting. No one knows her past or if she is or not Cadence's daughter, because she lied to them. Just Julie, know as Silver, know, and always threat to reveals it, becuase she's Cadencia's enemy. But she accidentaly reveals her secret to The Director. But she, soon, reveals her secret to everyone in EPF. She hates her sister because during Operation Puffle she kidnapped Goldin (her gold puffle), Shaymin, Potter and Lolz. Past and Childhood Cadencia was perfect to be secret agent since she was 7 years old. Cadencia completed the training before the other agents and James (a teacher) said they said she was special, but some of the others say she was just a kid. The Director said age was just a number and trusted in the girl. Cadencia had the talent to play Bethoven's music inverse, that means, she could play a music with strange notes, and when we turn on the video on the inverse mode, we can hear perfectly Bethoven's music. Another thing, is the talent to play together. Julie and Cadencia can play together in the same piano, with two or one flipper(s), but as they are enemies, because she went to Loo's side, she hated her sister. Cadencia, when sad, started singing on her room her mother's song. She also have, on her necklace, a photo of her entire family, Cadence, Franky, Julie (daughter of Loo) and herself, in the necklace. When Cadence and Mr Cow2 started going out, Mr Cow2 was mysterioualy added to the necklace, next to Cadence. She says she won the ear-microphone of her mother, and it was her favorite microphone. Since youth Cadencia had the ability to get into trouble. She exploded the boiler of the boiler room, and when she was about to told it was going to fall on EPF, it fall. She also disarmed ten thieves (and Silver) and just with a broom and a rope. Personality Cadencia is optimistic about pretty much everyting, sometimes being hard in the fall. She know all ninja skills as her master is Sensei. She can have candy overdose sometimes, and she can also have attacks of panic when she is very angry or stressed, she could kill you with her ninja skills or her song, because she can kill someone shouting with her microphone. She can't eat candy because she can become hyperactive, and, possibly, can jump from the highest mountain (but she isn't cazy enough to do that, I think...). She has lots of energy and that's why she's never tired of adventures. Her sister is her partner in adventures and in EPF. She can be a bit crazy sometimes, and with Rookie she get into a lot of trouble. Both Rookie and Cadencia discovered they could sing, and decided to date. She always had a crush on him, but he asked her to be his girlfriend. Weakness/Fears *Faint and panic attacks. She is very strong, but she can be very weak to panic and faint attacks, specially when she's exhausted or angry. The Candy Overdoses also help with that. *Coulrophobia: She is afraid of Clowns, but she hid it because she don't want her friends to laugh of that. Another thing that help with the panic and fainting attacks. *Dizzness: If she is in high or strange places, she can became dizzy easy and start talking strange things, like names that she saw in her dreams or other things. *She is afraid of dark places, that began when she was kidnapped by Herbert. But she can enter in dark places sometimes, if someone close to her is in danger. *She's afraid of polar bears, as Herbert killed her mother, and look at the size of the creature! She lost her fear in operation blackout. *She is very good with math, but not with history (she doesn't know why she have to learn it, it's like: C'mon, why do I have to learn about my encestry? Aren't they dead?). *She think that microwave popcorn is magic, so she have a fear of popcorn (what?). *She is claustrophobic. *She is a bit crazy because she haven't set the dosage of her medicine. She take 2 medicines by day, but no one know why. *She's psychic, that means she can see ghosts, like her mother. *She was hit by one of Gary's machines, and became two. She had to admit in front of her adoptive mother she had a boyfriend to eliminate the fake Cadencia. Deathly Skills and Abilities *Karate, Kung Fu, Ninja and Jiu-Jitsu skills; She can kill you with one of them, or all. *Singing Skills; She can sing aloud and make you stay deaf; *Agility, strong and vision; She is agile, strong and have good vision; *She can see in the dark and climb everything, like the cats. All without gear. *She can bite you like a vampire, but she hate twilight saga so... *She can use her weapons, slapstick of gold or Lolz (don't ask me). Trivia *In Club Penguin, no one know she is Aunt Artic's daughter, but they discovered about Cadence.. *She likes to explode things, even when she is trying to relax, for no reason found. *She almost died too many times in EPF missions, but she don't give up on it, and she says that she likes to live in extreme. *She is Medium, unlike her sister. And, sometimes, she see the ghosts of her mother. Some people call her 'crazy girl' for seeing her talking with no one. *Without her necklace, she don't have any confidence in herself. That's why she use her necklace and protects it with her life. *She is faster than a cheetah, but whenever she wants, she is faster than one. Cadencia said that she was almost killed when she staked race with one cheetah, because she went to one volcano. *She believes in almost everything that penguins say to her. But some times she says: I wasn't born yesterday, dumb! *100% of the dangers that her friends face, 99% is her fault. They say that she's a magnet to trouble, jut like Rookie. *She can't eat hot sauce, or she'll become hyperactive and can get out of control. *Her life was a lie: Her mother died, she believed in Gary (and he betrayed her), Herbert wasn't a real danger, Rory (another Rory, not the constructor one) helped Herbert while he was saying he was her friend and she almost got drunk because of him, if The Director didn't discover Rory's plan. *She have a kinship with wizard, as her ancestry was one wizard, but she isn't seeing doing magic, even though she knows how to do it. *She will be chosen by one of the asteroid fragments to be a EDAH in the upcoming movie EDAHs unite! *Her parents are revived because of a Life Stone. *She can talk many languages: English, Spanish, Crab, Dragon, Animal, Chinese and Puffles. *When she was young, in a play, she was Gamma Gal. *She know who Mr Cow2 really is but they're such good friends, that she's never told a soul! *She have her own serenade: [1] *She is claustrophobic and is afraid of heights! *She have a Phoenix named Hermione and can control her, because she found her when the phoenix was a baby. *She's a potterhead and Pokemon fan. *She protects her mother's scarf and shoes with her life, it is necessary. She just wears it in special ocasions. *She knows the tap-dance. *Whenever Cadencia discovers a new member of her family, that member's picture is added to the necklace. *Cadencia is telepatich, that means she can move thigs with the mind. *She have Parkinson and another brain disease called Alphanius, that makes she change her mood according to the simptoms. *She also had a birth problem, as when she is provoked she starts chaging moods (like Bellykid) but is worse than it, because none of the moods stop changing unless someone calm her. It was due to Loo, her abusive father, who made her more violent, and when her eyes turn into red, she can be deadly or dangerous to who provoked her, so you must hide, and fast. *She have Gamma Gal powers, activated when she uses her costume of Gamma Gal, because she touched a meteor like Gamma Gal's one. *When scared, she releases thunders (like pikachu) from her cheeks (it can be strong when it's really scary) or yells at the person and dare to call the policemen. *She (like happy feet) can't walk right, sometimes tripping on her own foot. Potterhead Side Cadencia started reading Harry Potter with 10 years old and liked it. She had all the books and saw all the movies, some times when a person say something bad to her she says Avada Kedavra or Expelliarmus, or Expectro Patronun, and she says her is a horse. Her sister isn't a big fan, but also likes her sister Potterhead side, and she says: yep, potterheads everywhere! Her sister really get annoyed when she get a staff and points it to her. She's also a Pokemon fan, and have Pokemon Soul Silver and Pearl, with the legendaries: Lugia, Ho-oh, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Uxie, Azelf. Her first pokemon to be captured was a Togepi. Then came Hapinny (from an egg) and others Quotes "So you're the director?" "Why should I trust you? You betrayed me! I believed in you..." "LIAR!" "Mom...dad... I missed you so much!" ' '"Rookie, focus! We need to rescue the Agents!" "Look! A piano!!" "Pikaboo!" "You're going to pay!" "You're a monster! Why don't I killed you before?" "That'll be a long day!" "Aw, come on, Sensei. I'm not that younger. I could be a master!" "Yet? What that mean?" "Don't call me Cadence Ever Again!" "I'm... Not... Helping... You!" "Hm, Bambadee, are you sure that's going to work?" "Shut Up!" "'It's ok! Everyone have your time. Ten years ago was our mother's, today's mine's!" "C'mon Jet! We're old enough to go on a mission! Did you saw what herbert just done? We can do it! Right, Rookie?" "But-" "Pikaboo, again!" "''G, have you ever invented something that hasn't eventually threatened to destroy us all?" "In a scale of zero to death, how much are we in trouble, Jet?" "Sorry! It's my medicine! I haven't set the dose yet!" "ASTEROID AT SIX-O'CLOCK!!!!!" "I receive lectures from the left to the the right! I love being an agent! What happens next?" "Have you even seen a vegetarian Polar Bear before? That's my first time!" ' "Rookie, focus! We need to rescue the Agents!"G! We're kids, not guinea pigs! If that thing explode, my hair will be ruined""' '"Rookie: Look! Is JetPack Guy in that cage?"' '''Rookie: "New Trouble Makers? Cool!" (Yes, Rookie can, can no, he is stu' 'Parents/Family' Cadence: Cadencia never met her mother, she just remember her. One day she saw penguins talking about how Cadence was aweasome and how she was beautiful too. She also have met some fans of Franky, who says that his daughter was missiong and Cadence was fighting with him because he had a band.One day they broke up and Cadence started dating Mr Cow2 instead. Franky: When Franky apperared saying he was Cadencia's father, before Cadence started going out with Mr Cow2 that is. she asked if he was kidding. Of course not! But she still didn't believe, when he said he was a good singer and her voice was hereditary from him. Actually, she also thinks is a prank but she can see that they're equal: both are in love with the music. ''' ''Julie: Julie was evil, and never liked Cadencia, just lied. She is her adoptive sister, but not like the same. She entered to the evil side, helping Loo and Herbert. When she was gone, Loo started hitting her more, because she was his favorite (and only) biological sister, and Cadencia had to run. '' ''Aunt Arctic': '''A. Arctic was always like a mother to Cadencia, so when she knew about the death of her mother, she adopted her. Today, her friendship is big and she is protective of her, like Gary.' '' '''''Mr Cow2: Cadencia did the math and if things work out between him and Cadence, he might be her stepdad! 'As an Agent' 'Madeline, more know in her job as Cadencia, is very good at spying and camouflage, se is a tatical leader and she died one time trying to save the agents from Herbert's traps, but is revived by one of G's machines. She is very stubborn and one day she ignored Gary's command to retreat, and went to Herbert's cave, who was waiting for her visit. After that, she is rescued by other agents and received a scold of all the agents.' 'She is a BIG troublemaker, always in a different trouble in each moment. ' ''Friendships Rookie: Rookie is more like a brother to me, since he always helps me with problems and he is my partner in missions. But, he's my boyfriend, so, no complains. JetPack Guy: He's tough, that's all... Emanuelle: Manu's Julie's best friend, she always make some mess with me in EPF, that's why they don't send us two together in a mission. She isn't evil like Julie. Mart456t: When he gets bored, and Madeline's bored, they just go on an exciting adventure together to pass time. And since Madeline loves singing, and since Mart likes listening to music, she records some of her songs for him. Dot: She's like a big sister to me, and she's the first person who I seek when I need help. Bambadee: He's a nice guy, and he helped me to enter in Migrator to find the Sacred Jewel. Mr Cow2: He's also a good guy, and he always make me enter in some adventure that we always have to win scolds in the end, but we always remember our adventures and laugh together. Gary: Well, he creates strange machines that bring chaos to Cp, he create strange machines who explode, and he's such a nerd, how can't I like him? And he helped me to scape from Loo, but he overreacted when I said I got a boyfriend. Rockhopper: Rockhopper always bring a new story when he comes to Cp, and I always sit next to him to heard his stories and adventures, but sometimes I have to stop Shaymin's and Yarr's fights (because they hate each other). Igloo Cadencia's Igloo is more like a christmas igloo, with 'coins for change', trains, presents, christma s tree, a Santa Claus chair, bells, a GIANT lollypop and, Halloween a snowman. Victini have three Igloos, and that one is the Christmas Igloo. The other is a ship with lights, a sofa, a chair and treasures. The other one is unknow now. Puffles '''Shaymin: She's Cadencia's best furball friend. She loves her job in EPF as an EPF elite puffle and loves Yarr. Shaymin's mother died, and she followed Cadeca when shestood in the middle of her and a car driving fast. ' Lolz: Cadence gave Cadencia Lolz, her puffle, to tak care of her while she was going to a party. Of course Cadencia and the puffle liked each other, and Lolz never abandoned Cadencia not just because she's Cadence's daughter and looks like her, also because she's trustful. ' '''Goldin: Her golden puffle. Always a good assistant, puffle, treasure finder and friend. Never disobey her and try to protect the others. ' 'Potter: Her brown puffle. Potter is as intelligent as his owner and always try to defeat Egglantinne, a white puffle with great abilities. ' '''Gamma Gal Side This story is a bit confused, but Cadencia was know, on the island, by Gamma Gal's pupil, and always walked with a ponytail. She touched a meteor that fall on Club Penguin, too. It gave her powers, and Gamma Gal trained her. ' '''Cadencia had Gamma Gal powers, so she was interconnected with Gamma Gal, know as Gamma Girl. She found Shadow Guy's son, Shadow Boy, and both promised to protect Club Penguin. Before go, Gamma Gal gave Cadencia her costume, to wear. ' 'Then, Gamma Gal and Shadow Guy were dead due to Squidzoid. Gamma Girl and Shadow Boy defeated Squidzoid, and have the same powers as their mentors. ' 'Sensei train them secretly to control their powers, and Gamma Girl and Shadow Boy have a secret: both are telepathic, so Sensei train them to control this too. ' 'Cadencia and Shadow Boy, called Jean, had a big friendship. But they weren't equal: Gamma Girl had to touch the meteor to win powers, like Amy. But Jean's father (Shadow Guy) gave him his powers, before both Gamma Gal and Shadow Guy's death. ' '''Weakness, Powers and Phobias Weakness: ''' *When she's with a big headache, she have fury explosions. We advise you to hide yourself. *No one can tell about her childhood, or whisper about it. She's scarred and permenantly emotionally scared of it. *She hates her sister, Silver, because she was the favorite of her adoptive father, Loo, even if she was her biological sister. *She have a pet named Lolz, in memory of Cadence's dead pet, Lolz. *She is a seer, that means that when she looks at stars, she have visions and can see upcoming things, but no one can know it. *She know telekinesis, that means she can read minds and move things with the mind. *Her nightmares are all about Herbert killing her family. *She is a kind of bipolar, but she change eye's colors according to the mood, but when her mood is very bad, her eyes can change lot's of colors. '''Powers: *Telekinsis: When she's VERY sad or angry (on red or black) she can move penguins or big things (like Herbert). *She is a good dancer, and when starts dancing, her mother's ghost appears to see her dancing. *HyperMegaPower agility and speed after a sugar or coke overdose. *Visions of the future by stars or dreams. *When she's dancing with her mother shoes and scarf, they start glowing and her telekinesis is activated. Phobias: *Aviophobia or Aviatophobia- Fear of flying. *Atychiphobia- Fear of failure. *Arsonphobia- Fear of fire. *Acrophobia- Fear of heights. *Batophobia- Fear of heights or being close to high buildings. *Claustrophobia- Fear of confined spaces. *Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing. *Gelotophobia- Fear of being laughed at. *Iatrophobia- Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors *Fear of bright places or lights. *Illyngophobia- Fear of vertigo or feeling dizzy when looking down. *Ligyrophobia- Fear of loud noises. *Mastigophobia- Fear of punishment. *Panthophobia- Fear of suffering. *Ponophobia- Fear of pain. *Taphephobia Taphophobia- Fear of being buried alive or of cemeteries. *Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns. Mood Changes She have a mood-changing problem called Alphanius, since she's an alpha penguin. Here are the simptoms to every mood: Pink - Amused. Green - Sad. Blue - Normal. Yellow - Happy. Grey - Thinking. Red - Angry. Brown - Scary. 'Black - Deadly. '